gravityfallsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mabel Pines
Kristen Schaal [Sol Nieto|alias = Chica Dipper|destino = Libre actualmente con Dipper Wendy y Soos en el Raromagedon|grupos = La Patrulla Alfa deano de Misterios]]. Es la hermana gemela de Dipper Pines. Enérgica y optimista, Mabel suele ver el lado positivo de cada situación. Tiene grandes habilidades artísticas, un fuerte sentido del humor y una personalidad extrovertida, y se dedica a explorar los misterios de Gravity Falls con su hermano. Mabel Pines.jpg l Amor}}Mabel Pines es un personaje principal de Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios Historia Primeros años Desde la edad de tres años, Mabel ha celebrado Halloween con Dipper. Ella ama especialmente el "Dulce o truco", y también se sabe que ha estado practicando el arte desde los dos años. Nació cinco minutos antes que Dipper,por lo cual según ella la hace hermana mayor o gemela alfa. S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg Llegada a Gravity Falls En algún momento durante el mes de junio, Mabel y su hermano gemelo, Dipper Pines, fueron enviados desde Piedmont, California, a la pequeña ciudad de Gravity Falls, Oregón, para visitar a su tío abuelo, Stan Pines. Mabel cree que esta es su oportunidad de tener un romance de verano épico. Ella muestra su obsesión por los chicos cuando ella está de acuerdo en salir con una criatura muy misteriosa, que se disfrazó como un adolescente llamado "Norman", después de tratar de salir con muchos otros chicos locales. Pero poco sabe ella que "él" es en realidad un grupo de gnomos haciéndose pasar por un adolescente. Los gnomos le piden que sea su reina, y tratan de secuestrarla cuando ella se niega. Dipper rescata a Mabel y la devuelve al la Cabaña del Misterio en un carrito de golf. Luego, derrota a los gnomos utilizando un soplador de hojas. Stan les permite tomar una cosa de la Cabaña del Misterio de forma gratuita, y Mabel decide quedarse con un "garfio" Mabel llegada.png Personalidad Mabel es una chica optimista y alegre, que siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas. Durante la primera temporada mantuvo una obsesión por tener un romance de verano, donde demostraba una alta seguridad en sí misma. Su actitud caótica contrasta la personalidad introvertida y cautiva de su hermano, Dipper. Cave mencionar que a Mabel se le puede considerar una persona egoísta,debido a que Dipper a sacrificado mucho por ella, y ella no es capaz de sacrificar algo por su hermano. S1e9 mabel happy.png Apariencia Mabel es una niña de doce años, exactamente un milímetro más alta que su hermano gemelo. Sus mejillas son redondeadas con manchas de color rosa, tiene el pelo largo y castaño que le llega hasta la cadera, y sus ojos son de color marrón. Su ropa varía en cada episodio, más que cualquier otro personaje de la serie. Por lo general consiste en un suéter, camiseta, falda, diadema, zapatos negros, calcetines blancos y aretes. Su traje de firma es un suéter de color rosa con una estrella fugaz de arco iris que va en dirección izquierda, una cinta de color rosa a juego, y una falda púrpura con zapatos negros y calcetines blancos. Cuando se siente deprimida o simplemente triste se sube el cuello del suéter a nivel de la cara y dice estar en "Sueterlandia". Habilidades Mabel dice ser maestra en artes y artesanía, lo que se apoya en las habilidades que ha mostrado hasta el momento, incluyendo tejido de punto (Ella teje sus propios suéteres), reservas chatarra (Habiendo hecho algunos libros de chatarra poco sobre ella y de sus últimos costumbres Halloween), escultura de cera (Como se ve en Headhunters, cuando ella hace una figura de cera realista del Tío Stan en un corto período de tiempo), y es muy buena en papel plegado (Como se ve en Tesoro irracional cuando se hace un sombrero de un viejo pedazo de papel en pocos segundos). También es muy buena en mini golf (siempre lo ha sido ) como se muestra en el episodio The Golf War. Cumpleaños Su cumpleaños es el 31 de agosto al igual que Dipper. Música *Canción de Apertura *Mabel Girl *La Jefa Mabel *Canción de Entrenamiento *Si fueran como yo *Reinas de la Medianoche Relaciones Dipper Pines Mabel es muy cercana con su hermano gemelo, y los dos disfrutan pasar el tiempo juntos. Se preocupan profundamente uno por el otro, incluso arriesgando sus vidas por el bien del otro, aunque con frecuencia pelean, como hermanos. En el episodio Dipper y Mabel contra el futuro la relación entre ella y Dipper esta rompiéndose, siguiendo los mismos pasos de Stan y Ford. Aunque mas tarde en el episodio "Escape from Reality" su relación con su hermano se establece. S1e8 mabel book.png Dipper y Mabel (Abrazo).png S1e16 dipper changes mind.png Stan Pines Mientras que Mabel es increíblemente alegre y optimista, Stan es algo avaro y astuto, por lo que sus personalidades a veces chocan. A pesar de la desaprobación de Mabel de muchos de los hábitos de Stan y de Stan la irresponsabilidad y explotación de Mabel, todavía se aman mutuamente. Mabel a menudo se involucra en los problemas de su tío, ofreciéndole ayuda si él lo desea o no. Además, Stan ocasionalmente recibe protección de Mabel y llega a ser celoso cuando ella se niega a pasar tiempo con él. Sus personalidades combinan por lo que tienden a llevarse mejor, pese a la poca participación de Stan en los últimos episodios de la segunda temporada. Soos Soos y Mabel son amigos cercanos, incluso teniendo un apretón de manos secreto y apodos entre ellos. Soos sirve a menudo como un compañero para Mabel en muchas de sus aventuras, y con frecuencia les ofrece orientación, aunque no siempre escucha. Mabel y Soos comparten un amor mutuo de humor y optimismo, que ayuda en su cercanía y sus tendencias. S1e12 soos explaining summerween.png Wendy Corduroy Mabel y Wendy son buenas amigas. Disfrutan pasar el rato y haciendo el tonto de juntas. Mabel a veces pide ayuda a Wendy, aunque no es muy atenta, pero Wendy es conocida por ser la que da mayores consejos. S1e5 wendy high five.png Gideon Alegría Gideon busca vengarse de Mabel y su familia (Lo que él lo ve como lo único que le separa de Mabel). Así, como él promulga sus malvados planes, le entrega cartas de amor. Por desgracia, Mabel no está interesada.. Ella odia el hecho de que él intente dañar a su familia. Gideon 49.png Gideon 27.png Gideon 29.png Pato Mabel se preocupa mucho por su cerdo mascota profundamente, incluso lo llamo su "alma gemela". Con frecuencia lo viste y pasa tiempo con él. Cuando Pacifica se gano a Pato, ella entristeció y llegó hasta a retroceder el tiempo. Pato 36.png Pato 1.gif Candy Chiu A pesar de las dudas de otros, ellas comparten intereses típicos para las niñas de su edad, tales como, los chicos, maquillaje y romance. Es seguro decir que pasan el tiempo juntas sobre una base de amistad ademas de participar en diversas actividades. S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png Grenda Su relación con Grenda es de amistad con la que comparte gustos al igual que con Candy Chiu. Las dos aman Varias Veces y tienen diferentes formas de coqueteo, en el episodio El Misterio de la Mansion Northwest, Grenda tiene una pequeña discusión con Mabel y Candy a causa de su forma de coquetear con un principe. Pacifica Noroeste En su naturaleza malcriada, Pacífica considera a Mabel como una rara. Con frecuencia se burla de Mabel sobre su personalidad y prácticamente todo lo que ella hace, aumentando las tensiones al punto de ser archienemigas, aunque su relación a progresado o mejorado tal como se ve en el episodio El Misterio de la Mansion Northwest. S1e7 pacifica retreat.png S1e9 pacifica.png Curiosidades *El creador de la serie, Alex Hirsch, dijo que Mabel esta basada en su hermana gemela, Ariel Hirsch. Su hermana a menudo era muy boba, molesta y usaba absurdos suéteres, así que hizo fijo que Mabel llevase uno diferente en cada episodio. *Mabel estuvo en la cárcel del Condado con Dipper y su tío abuelo Stan, por fabricar dinero falso. *Mabel es exactamente un milímetro mas alta que Dipper. *Mabel es 5 minutos mayor que Dipper. *Mabel es muy similar tanto en personalidad como en apariencia al personaje de Sue Heck de la serie The Middle. *Fue nombrada congresista por el 8 1/2 presidente de los Estados Unidos. *Mabel fue el primer personaje cuyo nombre es mencionado en el titulo de un episodio (La mano que manipula a Mabel). *Ella teje sus propios suéteres. *Tiene un álbum de recuerdos el cual llena con cualquier cosa que sea una oportunidad de recuerdo. *Como fue mostrado en El Inconveniente/La Inconvivencia, Mabel puede tener los ojos verdes durante una segunda alucinación, al comer más Sonrisa Dulce. De todas formas, concordando con Alex Hirsch, ambos, Mabel y Dipper, tienen los ojos marrones. *En el episodio Escapando de los Sueños, se ve que Bill se refiere a Mabel como 'Estrella Fugaz'. *Es considerada como una reina por varios personajes (Gnomos, Gideon, etc). *Mabel juega con Dipper a un juego llamado Barco de Conflictos. *En una entrevista que se hizo a Alex Hirsch, comento que Mabel esta celosa de Dipper por que su hermano sea mejor académicamente. *Mabel fue a un hospital una vez por comer stickers. *Mabel cree que antes el mundo era de color blanco y negro, y también que el color fue inventado por un hechicero llamado Crayondoll. *Mabel dice ser experta en citas, tal vez por que acosa a muchos chicos. *Uno de sus novios a sido un vampiro, lo que explica por qué casi todos sus novios son paranormales. *El nombre Mabel proviene del Celta y significa "Alegre", lo cual su significado concuerda mucho con su personalidad. *En el Episodio The Golf War, Dipper dice que Mabel es buena jugando Mini Golf desde pequeña. *Mabel se reconcilió con Pacifica, por lo que puede que en un futuro sean amigas. *En El Cerdo Viajero del Tiempo, se revela que cuando Mabel pierde algo importante se puede volver loca. * El Universo estuvo en sus manos en el episodio "No es lo que parece". Mabel en el portal.png * Su signo al final de la intro en la rueda de Bill Cipher es la estrella fugaz que lleva en su suéter la mayoría de episodios. *Durante el episodio Turista Atrapado, se puede ver a Mabel brevemente acariciando un gato, presumiblemente puede tratarse de una mascota que dejo en su casa. *Marmando es el único novio que no fue hostil hacia ella o la rechazó. *Su diseño final es ligeramente diferente al del episodio piloto. ** Su Suéter era ligeramente más grande que lo general (Aunque cave destacar que Mabel cambia de suéter en prácticamente cada episodio, este seguía siendo mas grande que el promedio) ** Su cabello era más grande y rizado (Similar al de Dipper en el Episodio Piloto). ** Era más alta que en su diseño final (Similar al de Dipper en el Episodio Piloto). ** Sus frenos eran más grandes, y de un color mas marcado * Un personaje prácticamente idéntico a Mabel aparece en el Comic Batman Eternal #41, siendo asesinada por Red Hood. ** Algo curioso de ese 'personaje identico ' a ella es que tiene 6 dedos en su mano izquierda. * En el episodio Xpcveaoqfoxso se encuentra encerrada en una burbuja rosa hechizada por Bill Cipher. Y luego, en el episodio "Escape from Reality" ella logra romper la burbuja y escapar de ella. * Al parecer ni ella ni sus tíos son buenos con las relaciones amorosas, pese a que ella ha tenido muchos novios en el pasado rápidamente se van, así como a su tío Stan en el caso de las mujeres e incluso su hermano le va muy mal con las chicas, esto parece que lo heredo de sus tíos y muy posiblemente también es algo que se hereda en toda la familia Pines. * En el Comic "My Little Pony:The Friendship is Magic" aparece un pony llamado "Maybelle" en "Rarity's Nightmares" y lleva un suéter rosa y melena marrón,esto fue referencia a Mabel como revela la directora de MLP Lauren Faust que es una vieja amiga de Alex Hirsch. Galería 258px Para ver la galería has clic aquí en:Mabel Pines pt-br:Mabel Pines pl:Mabel Pines vi:Mabel Pines ru:Мэйбл Пайнс bg:Мейбъл Пайнс pt:Mabel Pines Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes recurrentes Categoría:Personajes menores de edad